


Потерявшаяся в пути

by miroveha



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мистик привыкает считать себя членом Братства. Эмма помогает ей — или, может быть, наоборот.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Потерявшаяся в пути

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [somebody's in-between girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/240859) by [littledust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust). 



Вряд ли Эмма знает, что такое угрызения совести, и Рэйвен (Мистик, напоминает она себе, задаваясь вопросом, когда же старое имя перестанет звучать хотя бы в ее голове) заново привыкает к чужому присутствию в своем разуме — заново привыкает к невозможности сохранить свои секреты.

«Милая, как на мой вкус, у тебя все равно нет ни одного стоящего секрета».

Мистик ловит брошенный нож обеими ладонями, защищенными от порезов шероховатой чешуей, и скалится, как научилась у Магнето. «Сможешь ли ты узнать, если они у меня появятся?» И это не совсем хвастовство: Мистик, вероятно, единственный специалист в мире по защите от телепатии. Чарльз больше не читает (и не читал) ее разум, но до его обещания у них было несколько совместных лет и особенно неловких моментов. Мистик перехватывает нож, старательно думая о маленьких девочках с длинными кудряшками и венками из ромашек, и бросает его прямо в лицо — а затем удивленно моргает, когда Эмма отбивает нож бриллиантовой рукой.

— Восхитительно, не правда ли? — отвечает Эмма одновременно на взгляд и мысли Мистик. Ее рука сверкает в солнечном свете, разбрасывая блики по всей комнате. — Приятно знать, что некоторые метафоры могут быть буквальными.

— Ты чувствуешь что-нибудь? В этой форме? — спрашивает Мистик, и Эмма переводит взгляд на ее собственные синие руки.

— А ты? — парирует Эмма, но без злости, и кладет нож на пыльный стол.

Им стоило бы найти жилье получше — впрочем, здесь по крайней мере есть мебель, думает Мистик; сердце бешено стучит у нее под ребрами. Она сосредотачивается только на физических ощущениях: бьющие сквозь окно лучи света, нелепые для нее, привыкшей к английскому декабрю; столы и стулья, расставленные в случайном порядке, изрезанные чужими обещаниями; поднявшаяся в воздухе пыль, от которой слезятся глаза и хочется чихнуть; наклон плеч и бедер Эммы, говорящий о том, что она не собирается вредить Мистик — но и не имеет ничего против насилия: ей просто все равно.

— Я не скрываюсь, — говорит Мистик. И в самом деле, какой смысл носить светлые волосы рядом с Эммой Фрост, воплощением всего, чем она никогда не будет?

— Мутант и горжусь, — тихо говорит Эмма, будто пробуя на вкус, и Мистик вздрагивает.

Верить во что-то и жить этим каждый день — чаще всего совсем разные вещи.

***

Теперь они живут в крошечном отеле в Боливии, и всеобщая мрачность разлита в воздухе так же, как и влага. Они убивают агентов ЦРУ — сначала по одному, потом группами. Мистик хотела бы притвориться, что просто останавливает ЦРУ прежде, чем оно сможет снова навредить мутантам, и на нее никак не повлияла новость, что Чарльз никогда не сможет ходить. Сегодня она убила человека: нажала на спусковой крючок и смотрела, как дыра в его голове расцветает алым, подобно диковинному цветку. Потом она опустила пистолет, и Энджел пришлось вытаскивать ее из-под атак, пока Мистик кричала, захлебываясь рыданиями, что не жалеет — никогда не пожалеет, и что они должны были заплатить за все, что сделали.

К счастью, слезы высохли задолго до того, как они вернулись на базу и доложили Эрику об успешном завершении миссии — и после этого уже не возвращались. Теперь глаза Мистик горят изнутри болью потери, и она потирает их, пытаясь отвлечься.

— Время для полетов, — напевает Энджел. Раскрыв крылья, она мягко планирует с балкона.

Энджел любит путешествовать, и хотя ей тоже не особо нравятся убийства, она поделилась с Мистик, как справлялась с этим в первое время: «Я просто воображала, что эти ублюдки — мои бывшие клиенты. Ты должна трахнуть мир до того, как мир трахнет тебя, дорогуша». Энджел промолчала, когда Мистик спросила ее, как это помогло на Кубе — но, впрочем, ни у кого из них нет ответа на вопрос, что же там произошло.

Азазель и Риптайд уже спят после тяжелой рабочей ночи, и один только Бог знает, чем занята Эмма. В качестве компании остается только Эрик, но Мистик не собирается мешать ему обдумывать ситуацию наедине с бокалом чего-то алкогольного. Это тоже напоминает ей о Чарльзе, несмотря на все их с Эриком различия.

Она раскладывает уже третий пасьянс, морщась от иронии ситуации, когда Эмма входит в номер Мистик с таким видом, будто это шикарный люкс, а не комнатушка размером со шкаф. «Кажется, ты больше привыкла к дворцам», — говорит ей Эмма, улыбаясь уголком рта.

«Убирайся из моей головы», — думает Мистик и встает. Она строит карточный домик у себя в воображении — хрупкую, требующую идеального баланса структуру, — и улыбается с мрачным удовлетворением, уложив сверху последнюю карту. Это срабатывает: одновременно сладкий и пряный, чужой ментальный привкус больше не чувствуется в ее уме.

— Я могла бы разорвать тебя на части, если бы захотела, — приподняв подбородок, говорит Эмма. Мистик думает, что впервые видит, как Эмма Фрост признает свой проигрыш.

— Тебя не останавливает никто, кроме тебя самой, — говорит Мистик, смешивая карты. — Сыграешь со мной?

***

Ее мучают кошмары. Мистик кажется, что она неплохо справляется, пока однажды к ней не приходит Эмма и не вытирает пот с ее лба; следующим утром она просыпается лучше отдохнувшей, чем за несколько последних месяцев. Самое ужасное, что она не может даже разозлиться на Эмму как следует. На завтрак Мистик чистит апельсин и, съедая дольку за долькой, мечтает о дожде.

Конечно же, весь день светит солнце, и они ни на шаг не продвигаются в поисках девочки, которая может управлять погодой. Мистик обменивается разочарованным взглядом с Энджел; обе они мечтали о младшей сестре с тех пор, как только услышали о девочке. Эрик тем временем смотрит на Эмму так, будто собирается ее убить, когда слышит, что Ороро уехала три дня назад с кем-то по имени Ксавье.

— Не стоит стрелять в гонца, когда ты уже стрелял в виновника, — говорит Эмма, ничуть этим не впечатленная.

Мистик не может не задуматься, каково это — быть столь бесстрашной, и в ответ Эмма поворачивает к ней голову. Ее взгляд стекает по Мистик, как вода.

Той ночью Мистик снится третий человек, которого она убила, и она приходит в себя над раковиной, лихорадочно моя руки — совсем как тот персонаж из пьесы, которую она читала в школе. И Эмма, царственно элегантная в белом пеньюаре, становится той, кто находит ее, отводит назад в постель и легко целует в уголок рта.

— Энджел, — говорит Мистик, тогда как на самом деле ей хочется сначала спросить: «Что ты делаешь?», а затем — «Почему я?».

— Она не проснется, пока я ей не позволю.

И сразу после этого Мистик оказывается распростертой на спине, вцепившейся пальцами в простыни, пока Эмма исследует каждый дюйм ее тела. Постепенно Эмма добирается до ее грудей, лаская их, царапая с идеально выверенной жесткостью; Мистик хочется возразить против этого напускного безразличия, сказать, что она чувствует присутствие Эммы в своем сознании, будто воспламеняющее каждый нерв — но вместо этого лишь теряется в невольном сдавленном стоне. Учитывая, как мало пока сделала Эмма, у нее уже слишком влажно между ног. 

Кровать тихо скрипит, когда Эмма встает на колени между бедер Мистик, телепатической командой заставив раздвинув их, и лицо ее кажется вырезанным из алмаза. Воспользовавшись передышкой, Мистик делает глубокий вдох и снова пытается что-то сказать — но в этот момент прохладная рука Эммы скользит между ее бедер, и она сразу теряет способность мыслить. К тому же ледяная недосягаемость Эммы всегда была частью ее привлекательности, этого нельзя не признать.

Затем пальцы Эммы твердеют, и Мистик чувствует два из них внутри себя; выгнувшись дугой, она борется с желанием принять более подходящую форму, чтобы ощущения стали ещё ярче. Алмазные пальцы внутри, движущиеся и поглаживающие ее, причиняют боль — но боль только усиливает удовольствие, и ее дыхание быстро становится рваным. Когда Эмма склоняется к ней для поцелуя — одно-единственное целомудренное прикосновение губ, — Мистик кончает, закрыв глаза, чтобы не чувствовать текущих по щекам слез.

В конце концов Эмма встает, оправив свой пеньюар и уже собравшись уйти, когда к Мистик наконец-то возвращается голос.

— Тебе не нужно спать с людьми, чтобы заставить их делать то, что ты хочешь.

Ответная улыбка кажется почти ломкой, но это может быть лишь иллюзией, созданной полумраком.

— Милая, это все, что я умею, — говорит Эмма. Затем она все же уходит.

Когда Мистик засыпает, ее сны заполнены белым — мягким, холодным и бесконечным, как снег.


End file.
